Mirror Mirror
by ElectriKAtz
Summary: Lucy is kicked out of team Natsu by Natsu himself. Lisanna has cast a spell on him but Lucy is to caught up in revenge to notice. Will it be to late or will Someone hurry and save Lucy before it's too late.
1. Mirror Mirror

Mirror Mirror on the Wall, Who's the fairest of them all.

Lucy: I'd never become evil!

Me: Yes you would.

Natsu: No she wouldn't

Me: Yes she fucking would!

Natsu: Yeah, I guess

Lucy: *Gasp*

Me: Well, I don't own Fairy Tail *Cries 4eva*

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hey Mira, how's your day going?" Lucy asked sitting down at the bar. "Good, how's your day?" She replied back, with her own question. "Haha there's no need to worry." Lucy smiled looking around the bar. The guild was at its normal. Fighting, drinking, and chatting. Ah how she loved this place. Suddenly there was a large crash as Natsu came running right to Lucy with Lisanna right behind him. "Hey Lucy guess what!?" He asked, seeming overly excited about something. "What?" Lucy said turning around to look at him. "Lisanna is coming with Erza, Gray, and I on a mission. "Oh that's great." Lucy smiled as she saw Natsu smile. "Natsu, you forget to tell her something." Lisanna stated, hands on her hips a look of disbelief on her face. "Forget to tell me what?" Lucy asked. "We're kicking you out." Natsu put his hands behind his head, as he and Lisanna turned around to walk away. "You what"! Lucy yelled. The whole guild turned to look at the three members. "You heard me." Lucy clenched and unclenched her fist. Everyone's face turned to shock as Lucy swung her fist at Natsu, it coming in contact with his jaw. Natsu flew back a couple of feet falling over a table. "Lucy" Mira mumbled. "Don't you dare say that, ever again"! She roared. "You don't really mean it, you can't mean it." Everything seemed to slow as Natsu got up. "You heard me right, we kicked you out." Natsu laughed, wiping the blood off his face. Lucy slowly walked towards the door. "Don't bother to come looking for me"! She spat before leaving. "She's gone" Lisanna said. "She's gone."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"That jerk" Lucy screamed throwing clothes into a pink duffel bag. She packed her toiletries and everything else she would need. Lucy made her way downstairs and into the dusky day. The sun was setting and night would soon fall. Lucy took off towards the woods. By night she had found a huge cave. "Child what are you doing here?" A deep female voice said. Lucy swung around, not able to talk. A large blue, yellow, and white dragon stood her tail swooshing back and forth as she waited for an answer.

'You're a….a DRAGON"! Lucy exclaimed. The dragon nodded in understanding. "I thought they all disappeared…on" Lucy trailed off as the dragon reached down with her tail to scoop Lucy up. "Don't eat me"! She yelled struggling to get out of the Dragon's grip. "Hush, now answer my question." Lucy had just remembered that the Dragon had asked her a question. "Just looking for a place to stay." She said staring into the dragons gold eyes. "Oh well, my name is Katz, The electric Dragon." Katz made her best attempt to smile at Lucy. "Isn't that a weird name for a dragon?" Lucy asked. "No, it isn't." (Oh and it's pronounced_, Con-zay_).

Lucy had stayed in the cave and trained with Katz. It had been four years and she had grown. Her hair now came down to her butt (hee-hee), her eyes had become blue to go with her electric power, she had changed deep down inside. She was now colder, fiercer. She had one more year of training with Katz and then she would be ready.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Natsu, where is he?" Erza asked storming into the guild hall. "Don't know, don't…." Natsu was soon lying on his head half his body buried in the floor. "I dare you to say you don't care. It's been four and a half years, four and a half"! She screamed holding up her fingers to indicate her point. The guild turned to watch the commotion. Gray walked up to erza and pulled her into a hug. No one saw but Erza was crying! Gray wanted to cry too, but he had to be strong. "Oi, flame brain see what you did." Gray groaned. "Shut up" Natsu spat getting off the floor and walking back over to Lisanna at the bar.

"How dare you." Growled Erza. "She could be out there dead and all you care about is your screw toy"! Everyone gasped at her language and the tears vastly rolling down her face. Something in Natsu snapped back in place. Erza never cried, not when she went through pain, not when no one was there for here, never! "Erza, gray, everyone I'm sorry." He said apologizing to the whole guild hall. Erza ran up to Natsu and gaze him a bone crushing hug. "I don't know what had happened to you before, but I'm glad that you're back to your old self." She said smiling at him as the tears slowly came to an end. "Let's go look for her." Gray said turning to leave the guild. Natsu and Erza right behind him. Lisanna fumed in her chair as she watched them left. This wasn't her plain, Natsu was supposed to be under her control. It was time for plan B. Kill Lucy.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

*Last year with Katz* Lucy thought as she bathed. "When I get back I can finally get revenge on that bastard." Lucy laughed as her eyes and hair turned a reddish purple color. "Oh just you wait.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Me: Well I'm done

Lucy: I hate you

Me: I could always let Lisanna kill you

Lucy: You wouldn't dare.

Me: Yes I would, but anyway it's 5:36 AM and I am tired so…..BYE!

Lucy: ElectriKAtz does not own Fairy Tail

Me: Shut up and go to bed Lucy. Sorry it wasn't long, but the next one will be...ALRIGHT BYE!


	2. Wake me up

Mirror Mirror on the wall who's the fairest of them all.

Me: Well I'm back

Lucy: I can't believe you

Me: Well I promise you'll like this.

Lucy: Sure whatever anyway, ElectriKAtz does not own Fairy Tail. 

"Well this is the day." Lucy smiled up at Katz. "Well I guess it is, listen you behave out there and stay out of trouble." Katz said sounding dramatic. She knew Lucy could hold up her own fight, but it doesn't hurt to say good right? "Don't you worry about me, I'll be fine, mom." Lucy said with a roll of her eyes and a giggle. Katz gently pushed Lucy out with her tail. She slowly walked into the heat of the day her long blonde hair blowing behind her with blue streaks in it. Her blue eyes scanned the clearing picking up every last movement.

She took a deep whiff of the fresh air, taking it all in, letting it all out. "Well off you go." Katz smiled. Lucy turned and gave her a smile before she disappeared in lighting and electricity. "There she goes," Katz sighed and shook her head before disappearing herself, leaving the clearing empty and soundless.

Lucy appeared in her house where she was surprised to see Erza, Gray, and Natsu sitting down crying. Lucy screamed as they all attacked her with hugs. "Get off, can't breathe." Lucy gulped. When they all backed up Lucy slapped Natsu hard on the face. "What the hell was that for"!

Lucy didn't reply she just walked out her room. No one saw but tears were running down her face. *Lucy isn't herself* Natsu thought as she walked away.

"Hey where'd you go, bunny girl?" Gajeel Redfox grinned. "Leave me alone." Said Lucy as she failed to wipe the tears away from her face. "Don't cry, bunny girl." He said reaching a hand out to wipe the tears away. Lucy caught his wrist in mid-air, "Don't touch me." She walked away as it slowly starting to rain. Gajeel was about to get Lucy out the way but it was too late. A car had sped by and hit her. "Lucy"! Gajeel heard Natsu and walked away. "Bastard, what did you do?" Gray shouted. "I did nothing."

"Lucy wake up, Lucy c'mon get up." Voices were all around her, screaming, yelling, shouted. "Everyone back up, she's up" Lucy heard Natsu above them all. Lucy shot up looking at all the familiar yet strange faces. "Get the hell away from me." Lucy growled, sending everybody a warning. When they had backed up she swung her feet over the side of the bed. "Where am I?" She asked looking at Levy. "You're in the Fairy Tail guild infirmary." Levy said. "Humph"! Lucy walked towards the door, smiling. "At least I'm home."

"Hey." Lucy turned her head and saw Mira. "Mira!?" Lucy ran into the awaiting girl's arms. "It's okay, don't cry." Mira slowly stroked Lucy's hair, "It's going to be okay." Lucy sobbed, cried, and whimpered. She may have become a hardcore dragon slayer but she still had emotions. Natsu had broken her heart and it still hurt like hell after all these years. "What's wrong with her?" Natsu and happy asked.

Mira glared daggers, sending a warning out to him. "It's okay, Mira." Lucy knew that a new war was about to start all because of her.

"You sure, are you okay?" Mira pulled Lucy back before hugging her again. "I'm always here for you" Mira whispered. Always.

Lucy kicked open her bedroom door before sitting down. "Long day" a voice rumbled from behind her. "What-." "If you want to live you know it's best to not do that." Lucy slowly fainted from the lost of breath.

The last thing she saw was a glimpse of black and a couple other voices. "Let's get her back." The others agreed and that's when she blacked out.

Me: Well sorry this one was crappy.

Lucy: How could you, we're friends.

Me: I know,

Lucy: Well don't forget to review and ElectriKAtz does not own Fairy Tail.

Me: Rub it in.

Lucy: Shut up killer

Me: Guards!

Lucy: I take it back, I love you!

Me: Save it.


	3. Falling down

Mirror Mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all

Lucy: This better be long!

Me: I'll try

Lucy: Well try harder.

Me: Anyway I do not own Fairy Tail

Lucy:*Stifling giggles*

Me: Let's just get this over.

Lucy's P.O.V

I slowly opened my eyes to a pale gray room. A few candles were lit but that was the only light source. "Where am I?" "You my sweet are safely with me." I looked up and saw Laxus standing in front of me. "Laxus"! I spat at the Fairy Tail traitor. "Yeah?" He asked glaring at me slightly. "Take me away from "! I screamed. "Where to exactly?" He mumbled loud enough for me to hear.

The walls slowly crumbled down and I saw that I was surrounded by Mirrors. "Wha-""Lucy, you stole his heart, you made my plan fail." Lisanna slowly become visible right beside Laxus. "So, what is all this, what did I do!?" I asked. "You know what you did." Laxus smiled. "I did nothing." Lucy growled. "Bitch you ruined my plans with Natsu." Lisanna angrily stomped the ground. "He wouldn't want me for anything." Lucy whispered a tear sliding down her face. "So be it." Lisanna growled. She slowly made her way to me.

Lisanna's P.O.V

*She doesn't know let's have some fun with this.*

Normal P.O.V

Lucy looked up as Lisanna made her way towards me. "What did you do to him?" Lisanna yelled slapping Lucy hard across the cheek.

"Nothing he hates me." Lucy growled and glared right back at Lisanna. "Laxus it's time." She smirked as the floor slowly started to crack. "What's happening?" Lucy screamed. "Nothing." Laxus rolled his eyes before disappearing along with Lisanna. Lucy looked around and saw that she was high in the air far away from land. The fall would kill her for sure. "HELP, HELP ANYBODY!?" Lucy screamed. "Lucy"! A voice sound but it was far away for sure.

"Who's there, HELP ME." Lucy begged for an answer but all she got was the sound of the floor cracking. *This is it* she thought. The floor gave way and Lucy started to fall. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"! Someone's voice thought Lucy as she stared at the black sky and floor pieces falling above her.

*So this is the end* Lucy closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the wind. *It's over* Lucy felt the bone shattering ground as her body hit the ground. *I've never lived* Lucy slowly closed her eyes as her body became cold.

Lucy's P.O.V

*Where am I* I looked around and saw a field of flowers ahead of me. "Hello." I called out. "Child?" I looked ahead of me and saw Katz standing by my mom. "Mom" I whispered. "Mom is that you?" I called a little louder before running over to her. I gave her a bone crushing hug as she gave me one back. "I thought you were-"I shut my mouth as tears spilled out my eyes.

"I am, you are not." Layla whispered. "But I….I fell I died." Lucy slowly pulled back and saw that instead of her mother, it was Lisanna. And then I looked over where I had seen Katz and saw Laxus. "You two." I growled backing away. "Hahaha we just wanted to see you before you woke up." Lisanna laughed glaring back at me with a secret twinkle in her eyes. Before I could say anything else. I felt myself being pulled out of the dream.

*Wait, was that a dream.* I grabbed me head trying to ease the throbbing. But what I felt surprised me a hand was there holding a towel to keep in a sticky fluid. One I assumed to be blood. "Lucy are you okay, I thought you were a goner." I looked up and saw Natsu. A glare settled on my face as I pushed his hand away my hand taking up his job. "I don't WANT or NEED your help." I slowly pulled myself off the ground noticing a deep wound on my leg. "Shit." I mumbled as I walked away from him. The man that broke my heart.

"Lucy wait" I stopped seeing she was gone and where she was standing was a mark showing that she left in a lightning bolt.

Normal P.O.V

"Did you find her?" Gray asked. Natsu shook his head as a tear slipped down his face. "You idiot." Gray walked out of the room as Natsu sat down on his couch. He heard the door slam shut as Gray left. *I fucked up bad.*

"Fuck it'll probably take about a week to heal." Erza grumbled. She was the only one that knew Lucy was back. She was at Lucy's apartment when Lucy came in. "How you holding up?" Erza asked looking at Lucy's blue eyes, seeing just a slight bit of pain in them. "I'm good, it's just…." "You want to know how you survived that fall, don't you." Erza finished Lucy's thought. "Yeah basically." "I think I might have the answer but not here." Erza said. "Well where is it?" Lucy asked. "On an island far away from this place." "I want to go." Lucy stated a look of determination on her face. "When you're better." Erza said, smiling at Lucy's determination. "We leave in a week then." Lucy grinned.

*A new adventure, this should be fun.*

Me: Damn I'm tired.

Lucy: A new…adventure

Me: Well I'm not sure who the pairing is going to be but… I had a suggestion so please review and tell me what you think it should be.

Lucy: Don't ignore anyway ElectriKAtz does not own Fairy Tail…Bye

Me: Alright Bye


End file.
